I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the delivery of information, and more particularly to a system and method for delivering information related to an inaccessible location to individuals at the inaccessible location.
II. Description
In common occurrence, many notable locations are physically removed from easily accessible sources of power and/or communication, such as electrical outlets and wireline telephone jacks. This is particularly true in the case of cemeteries, historically significant locations, dedication or donation plaques, and outdoor, as well as some indoor, equipment. Consequently, it is difficult to place information about the notable locations and/or instructions in close proximity thereto and to revise that information once so placed.
In the case of cemeteries, friends and loved ones typically place memorial and/or genealogical information such as name, date born, date passed, notable accomplishments, parents, siblings, children, etc., about the deceased party directly on the tombstone or other graveyard marker. Friends and loved ones also sometimes place photographs of the deceased and/or the family of the deceased on or nearby the tombstone or other graveyard marker that may or may not have been weatherized in some form or another.
In the case of historically notable locations, interested parties typically place signs, placards, photographs, artist's renderings, etc., about the historically notable location, that may or may not have been weatherized, in close proximity to the notable location. Occasionally, interactive tape recordings and/or videos are placed in close proximity to the notable location.
In the case of dedication or donation plaques, interested parties typically place memorial and/or historical information such as name, date of dedication, date of donation, notable accomplishments, etc., about the donating party directly on the plaque or other marker.
In the case of outdoor, and inaccessible indoor, equipment, interested parties typically place manuals, warranties, instructions, etc., about the equipment that may or may not have been weatherized in some form or another, or that may or may not have been treated for extreme indoor conditions, or that may or may not have been, for example, sterilized for certain applications.
In any event, whether the inaccessible location is a cemetery location, historically notable location, dedication or donation plaque, indoor or outdoor equipment, or some other notable but remote or inaccessible location, the need for the information and any equipment necessary for accessing that information to both withstand the weather conditions likely encountered at the location and any attempts to remove them from the location without authorization severely limits both the amount and types of information that may be placed at the remote location with current systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of placing and communicating large quantities and varied types of information at inaccessible locations that can withstand the conditions and attempts to remove that information likely to be encountered at the remote location.